


Sensual Ice

by Maedelmae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Ice Skating, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Naked ice skating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maedelmae/pseuds/Maedelmae
Summary: "Who would want to see me ice skating naked?"
"Oh ho ho I would"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heh heh heh, a pal of mine and I were working on a report earlier and she kept writing really sexual sentences about victor and yuri and I was like hey that's pretty good so I wrote this. 
> 
> That's it. 
> 
> That's the story. 
> 
> Heh heh, anyway hope you guys enjoy. This is my first yuri on ice!!! Fan fic do far so tell me how I did.

He glided across the frozen surface exposed and beautiful. The sticky sweat a second skin on his pale body. He felt a pair of eyes on him that were not unwanted, in fact he wanted that specific pair of eyes to never stop watching him. His Eros apparent and sensual to all around him. A triple toe loop. A double salchow. Everything was coming together. His face was hot both from the actions and the fact he was naked and ice skating in front of victor. A whistle. A laugh. Smiles. The music was blaring out of the speakers along to his movements, or rather his movements along with the music; at this point he couldn't care less. His erection was at half-mast and the blush on his face turned redder. 

Victor smirked. His little piggy was a very erotic pork cutlet bowl that he just wanted to devour. His stomach still a little flabby from when he got depressed, he found it endearing rather than disgusting like others might. The thought made him sick that people would find his body disgusting, his body was unique and beautiful. He watched the dance like a hawk. Another double salchow. He wasn't performing the choreographed peice victor did, he was doing his own dance and it was even more enticing and Eros. Seeing Yuri like that got him hard. His dick pressing painfully against the fabric of his pants; he almost wanted to be naked like Yuri was. But he will save that for later. For now, he will watch. 

The music came to a gentle stop, as did Yuri. He was panting and rock hard; almost like he was in the middle of sex with the face he was making towards victor. He skated to the edge of the rink and sat down on a nearby bench to take his skates off. He glanced at victor. Just a glance. But the look victor was wearing was so wanton and lustful he almost came right then and there. Victor stalked over to him like a predator stalks his prey. And when he got so close he was only a couple inches away, he whispered  
"Was that all your Eros Yuri?" Right in his ear. 

A shiver. A nibble. A kiss mark. A moan. The skates were off. The clothes were off. It was just them. Yuri straddled the bench and scooted back. Victor straddled the bench to sit down and motioned for Yuri to come closer. He followed the direction immediately and climbed in victors lap; their erections pressing together making them both hiss at the contact. An adjustment. Victors unbelievably hard cock was between the cleft of Yuri's ass. Yuri moaned. Their lips met in a clash of love and lust. Victor licked Yuri's lips as an invitation to enter his mouth. Yuri accepted and opened up for his true love. A battle between tongues, one that victor won hands down as he caressed the abandoned erection belonging to the other man. A gasp turned into a moan. He stuck two fingers into his lovers mouth and the other silently sucked and licked the fingers anticipating where they would go. When victor felt satisfied that they were salivated enough, he removed them from yuris mouth and rubbed at yuris entrance before pushing a finger through the ring of muscles located there. Another moan.

God they both felt so good. 

After entering another finger in and stretching him, yuri moaned "please-ah please ent-enter me viCTO-AH"  
"If that's what you want baby." He removed the fingers from yuris hole. Yuri whimpering at the sudden loss. Victor lined his cock up to yuris ass and entered slowly; making sure he wasn't hurting the precious man he loved. Yuri was pamting and moaning and calling out for victor. He was a babbling, sticky mess. And he loved it. Victor was fully seated inside yuri. This time it was victor who was moaning. "God you feel so good inside yuri baby, you're so tight for me." Yuri whimpered, knowing that victor knew he had a praise kink. "You were so pretty out there baby, skating without clothes." He had already started moving, setting a steady pace. His hands grasping yuris hips in an attempt to grab on to something to anchor him. "You're all mine...pretty...baby. The most...Eros katsudon I've ever se-ah." He was nearing his orgasm; pounding in and out of yuri erratically. 

Yuri grabbed on to victors shoulders, scratching him while trying not to lose his mind with how good everything felt. He grabbed on to his own erection and started pumping. The added stimulation was too much as he orgasmed and came. Victor wasn't far behind and came when yuris hole got tighter. Caught in a moment of ecstasy, yuri leaned forward and laid on victor, wishing that they were somewhere else so they could just cuddle endlessly for the rest of the day. But the cum on his stomach was drying and cold and they were in a public place. He sighed and sat up, victor removed his now-soft cock from the depths of yuris ass and moved to stand up as well. They moved to the locker rooms and showered before dressing and leaving. 

When they reached the onsen they headed to victors room and removed their clothes before snaking under the covers together and cuddling. Yuri signed contently, as did victor. Yuri fell asleep and as victor looked at his relaxed face, he wished they could do it again and stay like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> They will definitely be trying that again ✧٩(の❛ᴗ❛ の)۶(￣∀￣)(￣∀￣)｡^‿^｡


End file.
